Ordan Karris
by ambecca
Summary: We know very little about Ordan Karris, otherwise known as Ordis; your ship Cephalon. This is really my own version on what really happened, and in depth. ***SPOLIERS FOR THE SILVER GROVE UPDATE***


Ordan Karris was a mercenary in the time of the Orokin empire. He hated them, the Golden Age. He had a terminal illness, and was dying. Yet, he wanted to gain the attention of them. He went on a killing spree, probably committing a genocide just to be able to be noticed by them.

He did indeed catch their eyes, the Council of the Seven. Ballas took the most interest in him. Ballas brought Ordan to the great golden palace, and the Orokin practically suffocated him in their sweet and calming air. They bathed him, and dressed him in drapes of crystal cloths.

He should've been happy, he really should have. He had gained what he most desired. But he was not content. His heart was racing rapidly, but it burned in hatred. He watched the Orokin's faces, their flawless and gold eyes with a blush. Compared to them, Ordan was an ugly, scarred individual.

Then it came. The time to present himself to the royals. The Emperor, the Empress, and the princesses.

He walked quietly through the gigantic palace, lowering his head to avoid the wondrous stares of the Orokin. However, there was one who seemed more human than the rest. This Orokin was a woman, going by the name Margulis.

She was stunning. Her gold eyes, pale skin, pink lips, and long silky black hair that reached to the small of her back. She stopped him when he passed her, the tips of her fingers brushing a forearm. He jerked his body away, threatening her silently with a glare. She raised both palms, showing she meant no harm. Maybe she really didn't.

"Ordan Karris, are you lost?" She asked in a voice that sang like a bird's melody in his ears. He stood, shocked for but a mere moment. He blinked once, twice, and replied in a deep and rough voice. "Yes, actually. These damn hallways all look the same."

There was something about her that seemed.. Off. She smiled, but it was forced. Her eyes looked tired and almost dead. She offered to walk him to the throne room, and he quietly let her. He trailed behind her, watching the white cloak she wore trail behind her small and fragile body.

"I am also going to see the royals, so it's no bother helping you out." Margulis said, attempting to create small talk with the mercenary. He only shrugged, his black eyes seeming to burn with something other than happiness. It was quiet up until the hallway before the throne room doors.

There were two beautiful Orokin guards standing outside the doors, who were exchanging probably harsh words with each other in Orokin when they spotted Ordan Karris following Margulis.

Their brilliantly shining gold eyes shone in the palace light like liquid gold ore as the two guards pushed open the ceiling length doors, allowing the two access. Margulis hesitated, and had a feeling she was more afraid than wondrous. Feeling a little sympathetic, he moved passed her; only stopping when a hand tugged on his crystal. He turned his head slightly, arching a dark brow at Margulis.

"Do no accept it, Ordan Karris." He blinked once, twice, and thrice before offering a small nod. When he looked back into the doorway, there he stood. Barras, one of the Seven. Ordan felt his heart thud in his chest, rage burning like a hot coal in the pit of his empty stomach.

Margulis, however, seemed to perk up. She went past the merc and walked up to Barras. His hard eyes seemed to soften, and while reading the Orokin's lips, Ordan thought he heard the words, 'wilted love.'

Shaking his head from the trance of the sweet air, he walked into the brightly lit throne room. He had to blink several times to allow his eyes to adjust, but when they did, this was not what he had expected.

There was no throne room, there were only seven chairs, where each of the Seven sat. He spotted Barras sitting in the middle, and Margulis stood behind him, standing closely to him. Sweeping his gaze around, Ordan noticed that there must have been at least a hundred Orokin people in the room with him. His eyes begged for Margulis's attention, the shame of betrayal was immense.

For a moment, the awful dream slipped away. The glorious air that the Orkin emitted was too much for him to handle. He seemed to sway in his steps, unwillingly stepping closer to the council. He was only able to snap out of it when he caught Margulis's harsh gaze. His anger returned, but deep down he was grateful for her.

Barras stood, holding up a vial of red liquid that was as deep of a color as the blood of millions of people that Ordan had slain. Ordan felt his stomach churn in absolute anger. If this what he thought it was..

"Ordan Karris, you have done very good deeds for the Orokin empire, and we offer you this, the key to being an Orokin; immortality." There were many gasps of shock from all around him, but no surprise was greater than his.

What did Ordan expect? Gold, treasures, anything else but this. The dream returned. The wretched dream of his actual existence. He did not want to live with this feeling for all of time. He felt disgust roll around in his esophagus. "You offend me with your gift, Ballas." Said Ordan Karris for the last time. He reached into the thick canopy of black hair that covered the two hidden ivory-bones that stuck out from the base of his neck, his warrior pact.

And just like that, it was over. The energy he had extracted and focused into twin daggers was summoned fast enough that he was able to murder every Orokin in the room, minus the Council. Bathed in blood, and heaving in the sweet stench, he met the horrified gaze of none other than Margulis as he grinned a wicked grin, and plunged his blades deep into his chest.

Ordan dropped onto the heap of mutilated bodies, content with his work and finally feeling at peace with himself. His last moments soon turned sour, as Ballas stood above him and had his hand extended over his face.

'No. No no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO,' was all Ordan could say as Ballas revived him. Margulis stood behind the Orokin male, speaking in hushed whispers before Ballas began to speak.

"Ordan Karris, you do not deserve death. You will live forever, so you may reflect upon what you have done. By the mercy of our archimedian, Margulis, your punishment will now begin."

"Ordan Karris.. Ordis, wake up, you are needed."

The Cephalon AI stirred awake from his slumber, feeling confused as the Lotus pried into his mechanical mind. "How are you feeling? You have been shut down for a long time now."

"Ordis feels.. Confused. Where is the Operator? Are they alright? Why can't I remember anything? I remember the Old War.. But it's fuzzy. Ordis must have.. Misplaced those memories."

"Do not fret. Cephalon Simiris believes that you will regain your old memories with time, however, now is not the time to think about that. Your Operator needs you. Go now."

The newly created AI could do nothing else but respond to the command.

Ordan Karris was no more, Ordis took his place. But the very dirty stain of Ordan's sins burned deep inside of Ordis. And this is how it would be. Ordis would remember who he was, and for the sake of the Tenno; would purge his memories. And so began the endless cycle. Remember, erase. Remember, and erase.

This is who Ordan Karris, who Ordis, truly was.


End file.
